Mother And Daughter Day
by Dania
Summary: Hope and Micharu spend the day together exploring their favorite places.


Mother And Daughter Day  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and Company belong to people other than me. The  
characters of Hope and Faith belong to Angel Raye.   
  
  
"Bye Haruka-papa" shouted Hope as she watched her sister and Haruka-papa  
leave for a day out.  
"I'll be right back" Micharu said as she followed her wife and daughter  
to the palace gates.  
"Okay Micharu-mama" replied Hope as she headed back inside and toward the  
music room.  
  
Once Micharu got the other two off she went in search of her daughter.  
She found her in the music room practicing her music. Hope had picked  
up her Micharu-mama's love for music. Micharu decided to pick up her   
violin and join her daughter in playing.  
  
Hope stopped playing once she realized Micharu-mama had joined her in  
playing. She sat there and listened until Micharu had finished the piece.  
Hope all enjoyed times like this and gave her mother a big round of   
applause.  
  
"You know you didn't have to stop," Micharu said.  
"I know but I love to listen to you play," Hope replied.  
"I'm glad you love to listen to me play," Micharu responded "but I think  
it's time we headed out or we won't make it back by 6."  
"Okay!" Hope exclaimed as she took the hand offered her and they walked   
out of the room.  
  
The first stop of the day was also their favorite stop. At least once a  
week they came here just to look around. As they entered the Music Shop  
they were greeted with wonderful sounds. They just loved to stop and take  
it all in.  
  
"I want to see if they have that new music book" Hope said as she headed  
toward the sheet and book music area.  
"Great then I will meet you over in the violin area in 10 minutes"   
Micharu replied as they departed toward their destinations.  
"Okay see you then" Hope replied.  
  
Once they met up after getting what they needed the headed toward the   
front of the store. They stopped for a few to listen to the new player  
piano they had gotten in. They always loved looking at all the new pianos  
they had gotten in. After they had been listening for a few they walked  
on toward the check out area. Once they had purchased their stuff they   
headed off toward the main part of Tokyo.  
  
They had decided to try this traditional Japanese place in the main part  
of town. Once they were seated they both decided to order the special of  
the day. While they were waiting for lunch to arrive they started talking  
about what was going on in Crystal Tokyo. Hope also talked about her new  
friend at school.  
  
After a wonderful lunch they decided to head to the Sky aquarium to look  
around for a bit. Haruka and Micharu brought the girls to the aquarium at  
least once every other month. The girls loved this place the best but   
today's trip was more special because it was just mother and daughter.  
  
"Did you and Haruka-papa come here often?" inquired Hope as they got off  
the elevator.  
"This was one of our favorite places to visit," Micharu replied as she  
patted her daughter on the shoulder.  
"I can see why this place is awesome," Hope cried as she looked at all   
the fish and sea animals.  
"It is and I'm just glad that it survived the deep sleep that Tokyo   
underwent years back," Micharu said.  
"Me too," Hope stated as she walked up ahead to look at a display.  
  
They finished exploring the aquarium and Micharu decided to show her  
where they first meet Sailor Moon. Then she showed her where they had  
flew in Haruka's helicopter. Hope loved it all. She loved looking at all  
the places that her parents had spent their earlier years. She always  
hated leaving this special place.  
  
"Well where would you like to go now?" Micharu asked as they exitied the  
building.  
"How about we stop at the art store downtown," Faith replied.  
"Good idea and that's on our way home," Micharu said as they headed off  
in that direction.  
  
They entered the art store that was located near the palace. Hope headed  
straight for the paints. She was looking for some new colors to finish  
the picture she was painting. Micharu decided to look over at the easels  
to see if she could find one for a decent price. Hope found the colors   
that she was looking for and Micharu found a good canvas so they bought  
them and headed off toward home.  
  
"Micharu-mama I had a good time today," Hope said giving Micharu a quick  
hug.  
"I did to" Micharu replied. They remained in silence the rest of the way  
home. They were just enjoying being together.  
  
"I wonder where Haruka is," Micharu said as she and Hope exited their   
quarters after depoisting their stuff.  
"I bet they might have gone down to the music room," replied Hope.  
"Okay then let's go down their and see," Micharu answered as she and Hope  
took off down the hall. Once they got to the music room doors they peeked  
in and saw Faith sitting at the piano playing softly. Haruka motioned for  
them to enter. Once Faith had finished everyone applauded her wonderful  
performance.  
  
"You know" Micharu said on their way back to their suite "I could teach  
you how to really play"  
"That's okay Micharu-mama, I think I will stick with baseball for now"  
replied Faith as she and Hope walked ahead of their parents.  
"Well if you ever change your mind" Haruka started to say.  
"I'll let you know," Faith answered as she turned to gave her mom and dad  
a quick hug. Hope followed suit and gave both her parents a hug. It had  
been a great day and she discovered that the best way to end a perfect   
day is to do it together. 


End file.
